


Unexpected

by BlueQuills



Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [11]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Plot Twists, Redstone (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills
Summary: The hermits get to show off their redstone skills to Fundy in hopes of helping him with his secret project - not quite realizing the sheer scale of what their hybrid friend was attempting.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Shard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Shard/gifts).



> From:  
> Galaxy_Shard  
> Request:  
> (((what if the hermits tried to teach Fundy and the others how to do redstone? it would be cool if the hermits could show off their skills.
> 
> I don't really mind which hermits, but Xisuma is my favourite so maybe him? You can choose any others though. Thanks for letting me decide!)))
> 
> Enjoy.

Fundy flicked his tail in exasperation as his redstone refused to work. He didn't quite know why, but his little secret project just didn't do what it was supposed to, and he had tried everything.

Sighing, he wondered if it would do him some good to check out the redstone of some other masters - the hermits.

Their builds never ceased to amaze him - they were designed to test the boundaries of what could be done, and strain them to the fullest extent. Of course there were other servers which had also achieved incredible things, mostly SciCraft, but they were way past his level of understanding, and, well, probably wouldn't help too much. 

He pulled out his communicator and tapped quickly on the keyboard for a few moments, the screen flickering.

ItsFundy: Hey Iskall can I come to your sever?

Iskall85: Uh

Iskall85: I need to ask Xisuma, give me a moment

Iskall85: if you don't mind me asking, why?

ItsFundy: uhhhh 

ItsFundy: secret project, can't say

Iskall85: yeah alright, Xisuma said yes

Iskall85: I'll take you on a server tour, and then we can go to my super omega tree of doom

Fundy huffed in amusement. He could practically hear that sentence in Iskall's voice already.

ItsFundy: on my way :D

* * *

"Wait. You built that?" 

Fundy gaped in shock at the huge pyramid, so incredibly massive that he couldn't see the end of it, the air in the atmosphere blurring it out until it faded into what seemed like an endlessly big structure.

Cub nodded proudly from beside Iskall, who looked amused. "Yup."

Fundy stared at it. He could only imagine the hours and days and weeks and months of grinding that went into something as incredible as the build in front of him, and it amazed him.

Cub bobbed his head. "You haven't even seen the interior yet." He rumbled, amused.

Fundy blinked at him. "You made an interior as well?"

"Well of course! A full Lapis ceiling, no less, but I'm running out."

Fundy shook his head in disbelief. "Wow." He managed to mutter.

Cub snorted, then inclined his head towards Iskall. "You taking him for a server tour?"

Iskall grinned. "Yup."

Cub chuckled, glancing at Iskall then at Fundy. "Wait, you're here for redstone, aren't you?"

Fundy grinned, excited. "Yes?"

"Have I shown you my 14 by 17 door yet?"

Fundy blinked slowly. "Your what?" He sputtered. "How big is it?"

"Here." Cub grinned, flicking a lever. There was a rumbling sound, as if the whole world was shaking, the sand shifting around their feet.

"Whoa." Fundy managed to sputter, watching a faint door open in the front of the pyramid, honey and slime flying machines clicking and creaking as they rolled into place, finally exposing the beautifully decorated interior of his base.

Cub smiled proudly. "Yeah. Pretty big, huh?"

Fundy gave a breathless laugh. "That's awesome!"

"Hope it helps with what you need." He chuckled, heading inside.

Fundy smirked mysteriously. "Not really, but that was cool."

Cub waved to them as he closed the door again, and Fundy watched in awe as the giant door slid shut, then followed Iskall, spreading his wings and leaping into the sky, flying west.

* * *

"Hello!" A familiar British voice called out and Fundy grinned. "Mumbo!"

Mumbo smiled, excited, brushing redstone dust off his suit as he rose from the project he had been tinkering with.

"Fundy!" Mumbo's eyes crinkled in a smile, and he beamed brighter then any of his redstone contraptions.

"Hey!" Fundy waved. "Whatcha working on?"

Mumbo smirked. "Secret project. Iskall tells me you're here to see redstone?"

"Yup."

"You've come to the right place." Mumbo laughed. "Let me show you one of my proudest builds."

Fundy blinked, excited. "I've already seen your industrial district before."

"I know." Mumbo smirked. "But have you seen the heart of my base?"

Fundy tilted his head, tail flicking back and forth, buzzing with curiosity. "Like the middle? Your Nether portal?"

Iskall wheezed, giving Mumbo a friendly punch. "I see what you did there!"

Mumbo broke down in laugher as well. "No-" he gasped. "I mean the literal heart!"

Fundy's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Mumbo chuckled, then spread his elytra wings, leaping into the air. "This way!"

* * *

The heart was interesting, and, if he was being honest, a little scary, but it also didn't help.

Fundy had asked if Mumbo had anymore redstone to show off, but sadly he did not, and then he had laughed at Fundy. "I've shown you like every type of contraption possible! What do you even need help with?!"

Fundy had smiled back. "I haven't seen anyone do what I'm attempting yet, and I bet I wont find it on Hermitcraft either."

He could still remember the wide grin that split Mumbo's face. "I'll take that bet!"

And so, here he was.

Iskall rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I could take you to Zedaph... but truth to be told I have no idea where his cave of contraptions is..."

Fundy tilted his head. "You can't seriously only have four competent redstoners in your entire world!"

Iskall laughed. "No, no. Xisuma and Tango. They should be able to help. And then we can end back at my base."

"Alright then." Fundy spread his elytra wings. "Lead the way."

* * *

Xisuma was... not expecting visitors. 

Fundy felt a little bad for him as he scrambled around herding a giant pen of rabbits back into a fenced area, then turned back to his guests.

Iskall chuckled. "If you're busy, X, we could come back later."

"No no no, it's fine." Xisuma insisted, smiling. "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh." Fundy blinked. 

"We're just passing through." Iskall explained. "On a world redstone tour, since Fundy wants some help with a secret redstone project."

"Ooh, I see." Xisuma studied him curiously. "So you want to see my redstone?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Fundy agreed, excited. He had heard a lot of things about the world admin, and so far, all of them where correct: he was nice, and he liked tea.

Xisuma flared his wings. "Well, let's get going!"

Fundy followed, leaping into the air, and he could see Iskall taking off as well, the two of them following the admin as he soared over the desert, the vast expanse of golden sand shifting beneath them in the wind.

Fundy gasped as they landed at the build in front of him. "Is that..." he trailed off. If he was correct, this is was the third thing he had heard about Xisuma: that he was creating a massive machine which could brew and automatically pack in shulker boxes, every single kind of potion possible.

Xisuma grinned proudly, eyes shining under his visor. "Yup."

Iskall laughed. "X has just been flying around, giving everyone potions. It's great."

Fundy blinked at the admin. "Can I see the redstone?"

"Of course!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Carefully, he slipped through a narrow entrance on the side, into the redstone compartment, and gasped.

It was tall. Layers of chests and hoppers, brimming with ingredients, linked by countless rows of carefully placed redstone dust, glowing red signals pulsing through them. 

"Wow." He managed to stutter, and he could hear Xisuma laughing behind him. 

"This is incredible."

The admin squeezed through the entrance as well, eyes alight with amusement. "Why thank you."

Iskall snickered. "This help with your project Fundy?"

"No." Fundy admitted, and Iskall looked surprised. 

"Maybe you will win this bet after all."

Fundy shrugged. "Probably." He chuckled.

* * *

Tango was next, and upon landing on his Toon Towers, they were both almost immediately squashed by flying anvils.

"Wha-" Fundy yelped and swerved violently to the left, narrowly dodging an anvil that dropped through the air with a _whoosh_.

Iskall laughed. "I forgot to tell you about the anvils, sorry!" He didn't sound sorry though.

Fundy dodged another anvil, then landed on the roof of a tower. With a gasp, he glanced down beneath his feet.

Below a thin layer of glass was a massive chamber, with several caged Ravagers and powerful water streams which washed iron golems towards them.

"Is that his iron farm?"

Iskall nodded. "Tango always like to invent new ways to kill them." He looked amused.

Fundy raised an eyebrow. "Impressive, but does he have more redstone?"

"Do I have more redstone?" A new voice piped up, and Fundy lifted his head to see Tangi soaring down to meet them, a grin on his face.

"Hello Tango!"

"Hi." Iskall added.

Tango smiled, eyes shining. "Of course I have redstone! Here, look at this! This is a fully automatic sugarcane farm, my own design. Lossless too."

Fundy blinked, eyes wide. "Lossless? That's hard to do with pistons."

"I've managed." Tango smirked. "So, what may I help you with?"

Fundy smiled. "Iskall's just giving me a tour of the server's redstone to help me with a project."

Tango raised an eyebrow. "We have a lot of redstone, you're going to have to be more specific."

Fundy chuckled. "It's a bit of a surprise, but to be honest, I don't think your server has what I need."

"That-" Tango sputtered. "We have basically everything you can make out of redstone!"

Fundy smiled slyly. "Nope."

"Bet."

"Gladly."

"Tango," Iskall interrupted, tapping him on the shoulder. "Mumbo's already taken the same bet, you sure you want to as well?"

"Yeah." Tango laughed. "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"You lose." Iskall deadpanned.

Tango rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

* * *

Fundy glanced at Iskall. "Time's running out, and I really don't think your server will help me that much, so I think I'll be going back home now."

Iskall blinked. "Sure. But can you tell me what your project is before you leave, that way we know who won the bet?"

Fundy laughed. "Alright. I'm... making a game."

"What kind of game?"

Fundy shrugged. "A survival game, I think."

"So like a hunger games sorta game? I don't understand why that would need redstone."

"No," Fundy explained. "I'm making a giant redstone computer, which will run the game." Iskall would have assumed he was joking, except Fundy didn't joke around about these kind of things.

Iskall exhaled. "Yeah... I think you won the bet."

Fundy smirked. "I think so too."

"Well good luck." Iskall said. "Oh, and by the way, I have a cool name for the game if you want one."

"Sure." Fundy tilted his head.

"Minecraft."

**Author's Note:**

> Origin story of Minecraft lol. I was kind of trying to reference Fundy's "I made Minecraft inside of Minecraft" video, and that is what he's doing in the fic, it's just they don't know they're already in Minecraft.
> 
> So that's all, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
